Venganza sabor Agridulce
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Pues... Este fic SasuNaru es para aquellos que les gusta lo trágico... sin mucho más que decir, los dejo xD se trata de que Naruto descubre que Sasu lo engaña y... Lean xD


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de Naruto son pura y exclusivamente de Kishimoto. Éste fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, y es de fans para fans.**

**Kyuubi: Hola!! Decidí publicar éste fic sin la compañía de Sheza porque sino me iba a matar... pues... Este fic es para aquellos que les gusta lo trágico y sangriento... sin mucho más que decir, los dejo xD**

Odio. Lo único que siento en éste momento es odio. Te odio tanto, Sasuke... Hace ya dos años que estamos como pareja, pero... ¿Por qué tenias que ser así conmigo? No sabes lo mucho que te odio, pero no te lo voy a decir aún.

Ahora, mientras preparo la cena, la imagen de ti besándote con esa perra hace dos dias se me viene a la cabeza. Tomo el cuchillo y empiezo a cortar los tomates, pensando en que cada uno de ellos es la cabeza de esa maldita pelirosa y de ojos jade... Así es, la conozco muy bien. Se llama Sakura, ¿verdad? Era compañera nuestra en la secundaria, ella siempre había estado enamorada de ti.

Ahora una pregunta recorre mi mente: ¿Hace cuánto que estas con ella mientras estabas conmigo? Mi suposición es que yo no era más que un simple juguete, un juguete muy entretenido. Todas las veces en que estábamos en la cama y me decías que me amabas... Todas eran mentira, ¿no?

Ahora un profundo odio recorre mi cuerpo, haciendo que surja en mí un deseo raro y que no se distinguir. Aún recuerdo que hace diez días estabas con ella, ese día me habías dicho que saldrías con unos amigos... Mentiroso.

Recuerdo que cuando te vi con Sakura creí que estaban hablando de cuando éramos chicos de secundaria... Pero tus brazos rodeándola por la cintura y tus labios entrando en contacto con los de ella cambiaron todo mi pensar. No tolere ver mucho sa escena, así que corrí lejos de ahí. Desde entonces te seguí y pude descubrir que salías con ella siempre que me decías que ibas con tus amigos. Éstos diez días fueron un infierno, y más que el otro día te quedaste a dormir con un 'amigo'...

Ahora veo que no sólo con migo tenias relaciones, también las tenias con esa perra. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se pregunta si ella sabe que estas saliendo conmigo... Pero no quiero pensar en eso, puesto que es peor.

Miro la hora, ya estas por llegar a tu casa. Yo no te había avisado que vendría, así que no me estas esperando en casa. Es cuando escucho la puerta que noto tu presencia en la casa.

-¿Qué hace aquí Naruto?-me preguntas algo sorprendido.

-Te vine a hacer la cena.-fijo una sonrisa para que no notes mi preocupación, pero no puedo evitar entristecer.

-¿Qué te pasa?-vuelves a preguntar con un tono algo enfadado.-¿Qué, se te dio por entrar a la casa de otro sin permiso?

-Soy tu novio, creí que podía hacer eso.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, no viene al caso.-noto que te preocupas mucho al verme con esa cara depresiva, pero no me importa.-Naruto hoy vienen unos amigos, necesito que te vayas.

-Claro para que puedas estar con esa perra.-dije de forma hiriente.

-¿Qué?-tratas de hacerte el desentendido pero no funcionará conmigo.

-No te hagas, se muy bien que estas de fiestita con Sakura.-te quedas mudo.-Eres un maldito traidor, no sabes el asco que me das.

Mis ojos azules se llenan de odio, mientras que los tuyos de furia. Te me acercas y me tomas por el cuello de la camisa.

-Suéltame, me lastimas.-traté de safarme pero no podía.

-No, no lo haré. Quiero que te arrepientas de decir eso.

-No lo haré, es verdad.-digo en tono fuerte.

-¡Naruto, basta! ¡Pídeme disculpas!

-¡No! ¡Eres una basura! ¡Me dijiste que me amabas, que nunca me dejarías, que sólo estabas para mi...! Pero es mentira. Mientras yo me creía tu tonto juego, tú te revolcabas con otra por ahí... Eso es algo que jamás tendrá perdón de nadie, no sabes lo mucho que te odio...-siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Pero no iba a llorar, no. ¡No iba a darle el gusto!

Su mano aprieta aún más el agarre y me repite que le pida disculpas. ¿Encima que me engaña quiere que yo le pida disculpas? ¡Ni hablar! Su actitud hace que la ira me invada. La vista se me ciega y pierdo el control de mi cuerpo por unos segundos. Cuando mi vista al fin se aclara, te veo en el piso con una mirada entre asombro y terror, una enorme cortadura atraviesa desde tu frente y en diagonal hasta tu pómulo derecho. En mi mano derecha está el cuchillo que antes había usado para cortar tomates... ahora entiendo lo que hice.

Saber lo que hice me hizo sentir dentro del todo bien, descargado y... con un amplio deseo de más. me acerco a él y levanto el puñal, dispuesto a bajarlo con fuerza pero su mano izquierda se interpone y la termino atravesando de lado a lado. Un horrible alarido de dolor sale de tu boca, jamás te había escuchado gritar así. Retrocedes dejando huellas de sangre en el piso, algo bastante curioso a decir verdad.

Me acerco al tiempo que retrocedes y me imploras que me detenga. ¡Ja! ¡El gran Uchiha Sasuke, implorando por su vida!

Intentas levantarte pero mi cuchillo se clava en tu pie para evitarlo, seguido de tu grito y posterior caída de la mitad de tu cuerpo que habías logrado levantar del suelo. Me siento sobre tus piernas, mientras que me ves con una cara de terror absoluto.

Debo admitir que verte así era algo nuevo para mi, algo muy raro. Siento que tu mano sana me intenta quitar el cuchillo, pero logro atravesarla al igual que la otra. La cocina había quedado manchada de sangre, ahora el comedor estaba también sucio.

Vuelves a implorarme que me detenga, pero el odio dentro mio era más grande e inserto el cuchillo de carnicero fuertemente en tu estómago, escupes sangre al tiempo que sueltas otro gemido de dolor, saco el cuchillo y vuelvo a clavártelo con más fuerza en el mismo lugar. Eso mismo hice otras cuantas veces más.

Pronto toda mi ropa queda cubierta de tu sangre, ya habías dejado de gritar y de retorcerte en el suelo. Ya estabas quietito y sin moverte... ya no escuchaba tu respiración.

Me levanto y observo todas las puñaladas que te había dado, 15 en total. Ya nada me importaba, sólo había desquitado mi odio y estaba casi del todo satisfecho. Vuelvo a la cocina con la intención de lavar el desastre, pero... ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Es la pequeña Sakura quien entra por la puerta! No notó mi presencia en la cocina y se acerca al cuerpo.

Su llanto es tremendo y doloroso, seguramente te amaba mucho... Pero eso no podía seguir así. Llama por su celular a la policía y a una ambulancia, aún arrodillada junto a ti y acariciando tu rostro gélido, sin vida y con terror.

No soporto la idea de que ella esté ahí, así que vuelvo a tomar el cuchillo para terminar lo que empecé. En cuanto ella cuelga el teléfono, la tomo a ella desprevenida y le clavo el cuchillo justo arriba de la espalda.

Un alarido de dolor hace estruendo por toda la casa, ella voltea espantada y adolorida, sólo para encontrarse con mi rostro sereno y manchado de sangre. Le saco el cuchillo de la espalda y la tomo del cabello, para ponerla de pie de un tiro. La miro a los ojos y, diciéndole que es una maldita perra, le corto la yugular de una sola vez. Veo su sangre fluir con rapidez, para luego soltarla y dejarla caer junto a Sasuke.

Me quedo unos segundos pensativo, no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Ya había descargado mi odio y mi tristeza, ya estaba satisfecho. Vuelvo a la cocina y sigo preparándome la cena con otro cuchillo mientras que el otro lo deje en el suelo del comedor. Mi cena transcurrió tranquila, a excepción por el molesto sonido de sirenas acercándose.

Los policías entran en la casa tirando la puerta abajo, horrorizados por la escena. Me levanto de mi asiento con las manos en alto, me esposan y luego me meten en un auto de la policía de Konoha. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja veo cómo se llevan los cuerpos de esas dos personas que más odio en la vida, sin arrepentirme ni un segundo de lo que había hecho.

**Kyuubi: Bueno, se que no es el mejor final... y que tal vez algunos m odien profundamente por esto... Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió ^^U! Gomen ne si no les gustó, pero les pido que dejen sus reviews diciendo lo que opinan de éste fic xD espero que Sheza no entere... xD o me mata jaja xD! Bueno, nos leeremos en el próximo fic, matta ne!**


End file.
